


Chocolates and Things

by pico_chulo



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 30 minute prompt, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Mishima gives Akira chocolates for Valentine's Day.-Written as a 30 minute prompt exercise.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163492
Kudos: 5





	Chocolates and Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yeah it's exactly how it sounds. I gave myself a prompt, timed myself for 30 minutes and then went for it. Doing these types of prompts to help break my creative slump and decided to post them because I write for some rarepairs.   
> Prompt: Character A gives Character B candy for valentine's day.

Valentine’s Day. Mishima had never expected to ever participate in it. Even if he ever did get something for Valentine’s day, he always expected to be with a _girl._ But that all changed with Akira.

After everything they had gone through they somehow made it out. It was strange and wonderful. Akira was everything Mishima never knew he wanted. So of course he wanted to make his first Valentine’s day special.

Mishima had spent a long time trying to make homemade chocolates. Going through several batches before finally coming out with a box of chocolates that he found to be enough for Akira. With boxes acquired, Mishima just had to give them to Akira.

Mishima was an absolute nervous wreck. Akira had been so busy getting chocolate’s from girls at lunch that they didn’t even get to see each other. _Of course he’d get that many chocolates. How could he not?_ He sighed and watched Akira from his desk. _He so perfect._

As if sensing he was being watched, Akira looked over to Mishima with a small smile and brief heart hand gesture. Mishima’s face grew red and he returned his focus back to class. His face being met with a piece of chalk as his teacher tried to get his attention. He could hear the class snicker behind him.

When the bell rang, Mishima jumped into action. Heart racing and the box shaking in his hands as he walked over to Akira. Akira stayed at his desk trying to figure out how to fit both Morgana _and_ the chocolate’s in his bag. After the first two boxes fit, he gave up. Three more boxes sat on his desk. “Hey Kira…” Mishima walked up to Akira.

“Hey yourself.” Akira grinned and then noticed the box in Mishima’s hands. “Oh what’s that?” Mishima tried to hide the box behind him.

“W-Well you know that today is Valentine’s day right?” Mishima began. Akira tilted his head a little amused, trying not to seem too pleased. “Since we’re together… and I… you…” Mishima couldn’t find anything to say. Like always Akira had his tongue tied up in knots. After a few more embarrassing attempts to speak, Mishima finally pulled the box out to give Akira. “Here. It’s for you.”

Akira took the box into his hands, his eyes taking it in. The box was a dark blue with a red ribbon around it. It was a little more weighted than he initially inspected. He opened it. “I uh wasn’t really sure which ones to make for you… so I just made all the ones I could get the supplies for.” Mishima explained and then leaned over the box to discuss more. “I uh put labels underneath them for reference.” He lifted one. “See this one is milk chocolate and caramel.” He placed it back. “Oh and this one is a coffee chocolate.” He lifted it. “I’m not sure if it’s good though, but I know that…”

“Hey.” Mishima looked up to see Akira’s face hovering above his. “It’s perfect.”

“R-Really?” Mishima's face grew red as Akira was just a moment away from a kiss.

“Mm-hmm.” 

"I... I was worried that..." Whatever Mishima was trying to say died as he bridged the gap between Akira and himself. The kiss a little more desperate and needy than was probably appropriate in the empty classroom they were. When they pulled away, Akira seemed to notice the same thing. His pale face pink as he whispered quietly to Mishima. 

“How about we take these back to LeBlanc?” 

The tone drove Mishima insane. He nodded eagerly. It was going to be a sweet evening with just the two of them.


End file.
